Till the Ends of the Earth
by Dandelion Fire
Summary: What will happen when Peeta Gale and Katniss all have to go into the arena. How will the Love Triangle play out? Who will survive? And will Katniss still choose Peeta?


Eleven-year-old Katniss

"We should get flowers from the meadow to have with our feast," I suggested to Gale. Both of us were really excited, because our dad's had just came back from hunting with two big turkeys.

"Sure, Lets go get them now," he said as he slipped on his shoes. I did the same and grabbed a sweater, because the air was starting to get chilly.

"Katniss," my dad said from the other room.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"We have enough for one more, so you guys can invite Peeta," he told us.

"Yay," I said excited that all of my friends will be able to share our big meal.

"Come on Gale," I say pulling him out the door. We chatted about ransom things as we walked into town.

"Are you sure Peeta would want to come?" Gale asks me.

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked him.

"Because… you know, he's from town. Plus he's never eaten a meal with us before," Although Gale and Peeta are friends, Gale always worries, that Peeta will react poorly to our living conditions. However, I've been friends with Peeta since we were seven, and I can tell you that he's never acted like a snob towards any part of my life. In fact I think he'd be happy to join us. He's one of those people who tries to make the best situation out of life no matter how sad or difficult it is.

"He'll be fine," I tell him, "You know that Peeta isn't like that." As we approach the bakery I hear crying. I know that cry.

"Peeta," I say searching the perimeter. I hear the crying stop and walk around the back. Gale follows me.

"Peeta!" I say when I see him curled up on one of the chairs that are on his back porch.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks him as we walk up the stairs.

"I-I'm moving," He says looking down at the floor.

My hearts breaks for his family. Was the bakery not making enough money? Did someone steal money from them? "Peeta," I say squishing myself into the chair with him, "It's not that bad. Gale and I live in the Seam too. You know we were going to invite you over for dinner today, but if you move you can have dinner with us a lot more. And we can walk to school together," I say feeling excited about the fact. Which is wrong, I mean I would never wish this upon his family, but living in the Seam isn't the worst thing, and we'll be even closer.

"No Katniss," He says looking straight into my eyes, "We're not moving to the Seam. We're moving to District Four."  
"District Four?" I ask him. I couldn't have heard that right. My best friend Peeta isn't moving to District Four.

"Believe it," He whispered, "We'll never see each other again."

"But… but how can you move?" I cry, "We aren't allowed to move between districts."

"Well, we got special permission. You see my grandpa was best friends with President Snow. So my dad saw him a lot. They lost touch when the war began, and then dad didn't want anything to do with Snow. However, my mom is suffering from an illness. I can't pronounce the name, but my dad called President Snow and asked him to let us move. Snow said yes, to him, repay the fact that he didn't go to my grandpa's funeral."

"Woah woah," Gale says slowing things down, "Your dad is friends with the crazy president who reeks this havoc on us?"

"My grandpa was" Peeta says shooting him a look, "When they were little Snow didn't seem," He says and then lowers his voice, "Crazy."

Finally what is happening hits me, "So, if you move to Four, we'll never see each other again."

"I know," He says.

I'm not a crier, so it's a shock to Gale and Peeta when I break into tears.

"Katniss," Peeta says hugging me, "It'll be alright. We can write letters, and maybe one day we'll see each other again."

"I'm supposed to be making you feel better," I say as I cling onto him, "You shouldn't be consoling me."

"You are," He says, "Trust me."

Twelve year old

After my father died my mom became so depressed that she couldn't take care of me or Prim. Hazel saw how skinny Prim and I were becoming and became our legal guardians. Rory, Vick, and Gale shared a room and Prim, Posy, and I shared one. I tried to help out Hazel as much as I could, so when she went to do her laundry, Gale and I would hunt in the forest. Rory and Prim would clean the house, and Posy would set the table for meals. Gale always ran to get the mail and I had to milk our Goat Lady.

"Catnip!" Gale called running into the house.

"What?" I asked him breathlessly. He held up the letter entitled Katniss and Gale.

"Peeta sent a letter?" I asked him. He ripped it the envelope open and we saw two letters.

"Let's read them," He said handing me mine.

"You go first," I tell him.

Hey Gale,

I hope all is well with you and your family. I've missed your quick humor and sarcastic comments. Everyone that I've met so far seems to be lacking in humor. My neighbor's son's name is Vick, however, he has blonde hair. I hope we can stay in touch, and remember you always have a friend in District Four.

"That's nice," I tell him.

"What does yours say?" He asks me.

Dear Katniss

I heard about the miner accident in Twelve. I'm devastated to hear that and all I was thinking was that I should be there making you feel better. I know though that you'll be able to overcome it. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met. I never realized how good of a friend you were though until I left and couldn't hear your voice every day. Please stay in touch. I want to hear all about your life and how you're doing. I'm sure we'll see each other again some day.

Love Peeta.

"Well that's a lot nicer than mine," Gale snaps.

"No it's not," I tell him even though it is. I'm touched by his letter. No one has ever said those nice things before.

"I knew he liked you," Gale says.

"You mean like like?" I ask him. I don't know why, but the thought excites me.

"Yes, Peeta like likes you," He clarifies.

I think about the though for a second, "I'm not good enough for him."  
"Your good enough for anyone Katniss," Gale tells me. I smile at Gale and give him a hug.

"Let's write him back," I say. By the time I'm done my letter it says.

Hey Peeta

Thanks for the wonderful letter. I've missed you a lot. Like a lot a lot. I'm doing okay, my mom isn't. Prim and I ended up moving in with Gale's family. Schools okay. I met a girl named Madge. She's the Mayor's daughter. I remember you guys hanging out when you were younger. She's really nice and we talk a lot. I miss you and I hope all is well with your mom.

Love Katniss.

"What did you write?" Gale asks me.

"It's a secret," I tell him, just to annoy him.

"Let me see it," He says trying to grab it.

"No!" I say elbowing him in the stomach. We end up chasing each other around the kitchen, and for the first time in months I laugh.  
"I'm was just kidding," Gale says as we rest on the floor regaining our breaths, "I don't have to see it."

"It's fine, you can see it," I tell him.

"Nah, it's your letter. I'll take them over to the post station," He tells me.

"I'll go with you," I say pushing myself into a sitting position.

"No, it's okay. I'll go myself," He says.

"Okay," I say walking to the sink and starting on the dishes that Posy didn't do.

Fourteen year old

I was sitting on my bed and Gale was doing his homework beside me when I screamed, "Peeta's a jerk!"

"What's wrong?" Gale asks me. I clearly startled him with my outburst.

"He never responded to my letters. Did he meet another girl to fill my place," I say.

"Probably," Gale says going back to doing his homework.

"Gale!"

He sighs, "I'm sorry. I miss him too, but he's moved to District Four. He's probably moved on already."

"I sent him five letter in one month and he never responded."

"I'm sorry catnip."

Sixteen year old.

(Present time)

I feel my hands break into a sweat when Effie Trinket walks up to the podium. Please god, don't call my name, or Gale's, or Prim or Rory. I couldn't bear the thoughts of one of us being taken to the Slaughter games. Well it's the slaughter games if you're from District Twelve.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District Twelve female Tribute is!" She calls as she opens the slip of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I gasp out in horror. I scan the crowd and find Prim's braids swaying the wind. Rory, who is beside her, starts to cry. I have never once seen him cry. The crowd is murmuring like it does when a Twelve year old is chosen.

"I can't let her do this," I say to myself.

"Prim!" I scream pushing people out of the way, "Prim!" The sea of kids opens up and lets me run.

"I volunteer!" I scream, "I volunteer as tribute." Everyone stands in shock, because no one from District Twelve has ever volunteered.

"Very well," Effie says smiling, "Although I do believe that we introduce the tribute first then ask for volunteers and then we…" She says unsure of herself.

"Let her go!" The Mayor calls. He looks sad. I wonder if he actually cares about me.

"Very well come her my darling!" Effie calls.

"No!" Prim screams wrapping her arms around me like a vice.

"Let go!" I say harshly. Then Rory is on her pulling her away. I compose myself and walk up the stairs leading to the stage.

"What's your name dear?" Effie asks me.

I swallow the lump that's forming in my throat, "Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my button that was your little sister," Effie says.

"Yes," I whisper. And Before I know it ever member of the audience puts their hands on their lips and hold them out to me. In our District this means goodbye to someone you love. I would have broken into tears if it wasn't for Effie, who got the ball rolling again.

"And our boy tribute is!" She calls, "Gale Hawthorne!" My face is utter shock when I hear her. That's impossible. That can't be happening. Gale did not just get called. However, I have to face the reality when I see Rory and Prim sobbing in the crowd, and Gale walking up the steps.

"Hello catnip," he whispers.

"Now shake hands," Effie says. However, Gale pulls me into a hug. A hush has fallen over the audience. The anthem plays and we are brought to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

**Review and let me know what you think please. **


End file.
